


A Paradise Full of Promises

by JSottri



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alex is a gay mess too, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amazonian customs, Amazonian rituals, Courting Rituals, Diana is Kara and Alex's mentor, Diana is a great adviser, Diana is a great wingwoman, Everyone is gay on Themyscira, F/F, F/M, Idiots in Love, Kara and Alex are honorary amazons, Kara follows amazon customs to court Lena, Kara is charming, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena is a Gay Mess, Lena is a genius, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Pansexual Kara Danvers, Paradise Island, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, Themyscira (DCU), kara is a gay mess, kara is not supergirl YET, they are cute, w|w relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSottri/pseuds/JSottri
Summary: After Jeremiah’s disappearance, Clark offered Kara, Alex, and Eliza to change their place of living to the island of Themyscira, home of his good friend Diana Prince, A.K.A. Wonder Woman.Years later, Lena Luthor finds herself on a mysterious island inhabitant just by women, shortly after suffering another murder attempt by her brother, Lex.What will happen when the destinies of a Luthor and a Super crash in the middle of Paradise Island?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Minor Clark Kent/Lois Lane - Relationship, Minor Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers - Relationship
Comments: 29
Kudos: 122





	A Paradise Full of Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Okay, it's been a while since I could write a new story, adult's life and all that, but here I am!
> 
> This time I wanted to use all the myths and stories behind Wonder Woman, the Island of Themyscira, and the Amazons to make a Supercorp fic that could be mainly located on a place that's certainly gay XD. Also, I'll use canon information from the comics and some things will be a little modified by my imagination to fit the story better. Oh, also, I'm using Gal Gadot's appearance for Diana, hope you don't mind ;) 
> 
> I hope you like this new idea, English is not my native language so I'm sorry for all the mistakes. I'm looking for a Beta if some of you know of someone who could offer up.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Eliza Danvers considered herself a rational woman, but when her husband, Jeremiah, had disappeared mysteriously because of his job with the D.E.O., a secret organization in charge of watching after alien activity on Earth, her rational side had crumbled a little, especially because the reason her husband had been working with the D.E.O. for a start was to protect their adoptive daughter, their very _alien_ adoptive daughter, Kara, who they loved just as much as their biological daughter, Alex.

Eliza had feared for her daughters’ wellbeing then. What if the D.E.O. searched for Kara again in Jeremiah’s absence? Could they hurt Alex if she tried to protect her little sister as she always did? Those were natural fears for a mother to have if you asked her.

“What if I confront them? I could easily win and ask them to tell us where Jeremiah is, and then to leave us alone,” Kara had said. Eliza had smiled at her.

“Sometimes things are not that easy Kara, those people have special weapons designated to stop aliens and we don’t know if they have something that could hurt you, or worse, they could take you away from us, we can’t risk that.” Eliza had caressed the teenager's head lovingly.

“You need to choose your battles, Kara,” her cousin, Superman, had told her then, and she couldn’t but nod, understanding.

So when Superman had suggested Eliza for her and her daughters to change their place of living, she had agreed, the safety of Kara and Alex the first thing on her mind.

“Practically no one knows about the existence of this place and only women live in there, you’ll be safe,” Superman had told her. “I asked my friend about it, and she said you’re welcome to stay there as your permanent residence,” he had continued his explanation.

That’s why in that moment, Eliza, Kara, and Alex were navigating the lone and vast Atlantic Ocean on a boat, Superman pulling from it to guide them to the islands hidden from man sigh many centuries ago with a spell form the Gods.

They had left the elegant ship that got them closer to their destination -courtesy of another of Clark’s friends who liked to dress as a bat- one hour ago and had taken the little boat instead, evading attention the most as possible.

“Is it true that on that island just women live, Alex?” Kara asked while they were on the boat.

“Yeah, apparently, Kar,” Alex answered her sister, who didn’t seem at all bothered by the wind blowing strongly at their faces. The older teenager looked then at her mother.

“Hey, mom, who did you tell was Clark’s friend again?” She shouted to be heard above the sound of the wind.

Eliza smiled.

“You’ll find out soon.”

When they arrived on the coast, a little committee was already waiting for them. At the head of the group there was a tall woman of olivaceous skin, marron eyes and dark hair dressed in a Female Greek Warrior Armor, composed by a red chest plate, red boots, and a blue skirt with a golden belt, along with leather straps to fit a sword and a shield. A golden lasso was placed on her hip and a golden tiara adorned her forehead. She was absolutely beautiful.

“Is that…?” Alex asked in amazement, looking at the statuesque, stunning woman.

“She is! Oh, Rao, Alex, I’ve read so much about her, she’s a champion of Earth!” Kara exclaimed with a big smile, excited to meet her cousin’s friend and ally.

Superman was the first to approach the committee and shook his hand with his friend affectively.

“Diana,” he greeted.

“Clark,” Diana smiled at him, then she directed her gaze at the woman and girls behind him, her warm smile never fading. Clark led her close to them.

“Diana, these are Eliza, Alex, and Kara, my cousin. Girls, this is Diana, also known as Wonder Woman.”

The woman smiled more at them, focusing her gaze in Kara for a moment before directing her attention equally to the three of them.

“Greetings my friends, and welcome to Themyscira, home of the Amazons, and your new home since now too.”

Kara gasped.

-

15 YEARS LATER.

Lena Luthor was having a difficult year. After her brother, Lex, had gone to prison for the murdering of a lot of aliens and humans alike, and the attempt to murder Lena too, she had moved the family’s company, Luthor Corp, from Metropolis to National City, renamed it L-Corp and had been transforming it to be recognized as a force for good, task that hadn’t been easy so far.

Of course, being a Luthor, she had a number of people hating her because they thought she was just like her brother, and other amount hating her because she wasn’t like him, receiving a lot of harsh critiques; also her life had been in constant danger because apparently being behind bars couldn’t stop her brother’s attempts to exterminate her, if not for Superman and Wonder Woman being there, she couldn’t be alive at that moment, but she knew the man of Steel or even Wonder Woman couldn’t be there for her all the time and they had their own cities and bigger conflicts to attend instead of rescue her every time Lex or any other psychopath tried to kill her.

“Hey, are you okay?” Samantha Arias, L-Corp’s C.F.O. and her only friend in National City asked her, getting her out of her thoughts.

“Yeah, I’m fine, you know flying makes me feel a little nervous, it’s all,” the dark-haired girl answered.

“Well, according to the coordinates, we’re flying over the Aegean Sea right now, so we must be in Greece in no time,” Sam assured her.

Lena nodded and sent her friend a tired smile.

“Hey, what do you say if after we finish the contract with the Greek Company, we stay a couple of days in Greece just to distract ourselves a little, like a little vacation? I’m sure Ruby will love to spend a little more time with her grandma, and Jess is more than capable to take care of L-Corp for a couple of days more,” Sam suggested, palming Lena’s thigh slightly.

“That’s actually a good idea, but I don’t know…”

“C’mon, you can indulge yourself a little, you have been working so hard since we moved to National City, and honestly, me too, we deserve some rest.”

Lena seemed to think for a moment and then finally smiled.

“Okay, I think we could…”

In that moment a beeping sound came from the pilot cabin of the plane.

“What’s that sound?” Sam asked.

“Problems,” Lena answered, going immediately to the cabin and checking the monitors, searching the source of the problem.

“What kind of trouble?”

“The one where someone put a bomb in the main turbines without being detected by the system until now,” Lena exclaimed, moving frantically controls and pushing buttons.

“Uh oh,” Sam just whispered.

_

In the extensive flat area of a valley, the full equipment fit to practice archery was set. Circular targets were accommodated on the ground at varying distances, and several meters in front of them, two girls were standing with a longbow and arrow prepared to be shot. A quiver with more arrows rested between them and also more longbows in case of needed.

One of the girls had long, blonde hair falling in soft waves over her shoulders, and clear blue eyes; she was tall, slim but with defined muscles, signal of hard physical training, and her skin was of a softly kissed-by-the-sun gold color.

The other girl had dark auburn, nape-length hair, and dark hazel eyes; she was slightly shorter and thinner than the blonde but with an impressive physical trained condition all the same, and skin of a softly tan too.

Both were dressed in the typical amazon training clothes consisting of a leather chest plate, greek leather skirt, lead bracelets for protection and boots also covered with lead.

The blonde girl shot the arrow which was waiting on her bow, landing it exactly at the center of the farthest circular target. The auburn-haired girl immediately shot her arrow and it landed on the second concentric ring away from the center.

“Oh, C’mon! That’s cheating, you’re using your super-vision!” Alex exclaimed.

“It’s not cheating if it’s my natural vision Alex, besides, you train much more than me, so it’s only fair,” Kara answered, “maybe you should ask Captain Philippus for harder training”; then she lifted her eyebrows playfully, “I know a lot of newbies would love to see you more during training.”

Alex bumped her shoulder playfully.

“You’re one to talk, a lot of girls are always watching you over dinner, they seem thirsty and not only for wine.”

“They only watch me because they can’t believe how much I can eat; how much food I can stuff in my mouth,” Kara answered, chuckling.

Before Alex could reply, the sound of a horn could be heard in the distance. Both sisters looked at each other with big smiles on their faces.

“She has returned.”

Both girls then directed their steps at the coast, where a little group of Amazons was already waiting. They lifted their gazes at the sky where a female figure was floating gently, descending more and more until she landed at the coast gently, barely lifting any sand. It was Wonder Woman. She smiled charmingly while the group of amazons greeted her with little exclamations of joy. The amazon princess’s gaze went immediately to the Danvers Sisters, who approached her with big smiles.

“Diana!” Kara greeted her with a megawatt smile and a crushing hug, already knowing she couldn’t hurt the demi-goddess, her excitement at seeing her dear friend and mentor of the last fifteen years making her look like an eager puppy.

“Hey, my _νεαρή_ super,” Diana returned the hug with the same enthusiasm.

“Let her breath, Kara,” Alex teased before Kara let Diana free and let her sister go also for a hug.

“Good to see you, Di,” Alex said while hugging her.

“Likewise, my _νεαρή_ warrior,” Diana hugged her with the same love she had hugged Kara.

The amazon princess had gotten to care and love Kara and Alex so much, she had watched them grow and become great young women worthy of being called Amazons, and she was proud to call herself their mentor and friend.

“Diana, how was your trip to Man’s World? Did you see Kal? Did you fight a strong villain? How has everything changed this time?” Kara rambled her questions like every time she was excited or nervous and wanted to know more about the outside world. Of course in Themyscira they had the Magic Sphere, a device that allowed them the knowledge of everything happening around the world, past and present, even future if used correctly, but Kara couldn’t help but to want to witness it all by herself, as the first time she arrived at Earth.

Alex had told her that she didn’t miss much, that Man’s World wasn’t that great and neither much more of what she had already known and learned while they still live in Midvale; the world was full of politic conflicts, greed, and hunger for power. Still, those were the reasons that made Kara want to do something for all people on Earth, to help.

Diana laughed, seeing Kara’s enthusiasm.

“Yes, this enemy was a little hard to handle, but nothing that Kal, Bruce, and I couldn’t solve; Clark’s heat vision was really useful this time.”

“So, maybe next time I could accompany you and help you guys?” Kara asked as she had been asking for some time.

Diana smiled gently at her and placed her hands on Kara’s shoulders.

“I would love for you to accompany us, my young Supergirl, but there isn’t need for you to worry about it, you’re a great element for the Amazons here, and out there you may find dangers that you’re not prepared for,” Diana told her.

“Then, let me go with you next time so I can know those dangers and how to defeat them,” Kara insisted.

“Kara, we have a good life here, without constant threats for us, we have a normal life,” Alex commented gently.

“But I’m not normal, Alex,” Kara said with a frown.

“Alex has a point, Kara,” Diana continued the conversation, calm as always, “your parents would want for you to have a good life on this planet, and Alex, Eliza, and I just want to honor that, do you understand what I mean?”

After some moments of looking at them, Kara assented. She knew her parents would have liked for her to have a happy, fulfilling life, but she also knew they would have liked for her to help and contribute on the planet she now called home, that they would be proud of her if she were helping the way her cousin did.

Diana looked intensely at her for some seconds more before placing an arm around the blonde’s shoulders to comfort her.

“C’mon, I think having lunch will be good for us.”

“Good idea,” Alex answered.

Kara agreed, nodding, her past idea leaving her mind for the moment.

-

After the crash of their plane in the water, and the escape they did just in time to survive, Lena and Sam were over a little floating raft, navigating the ocean without a course.

Lena kept waking up and closing her eyes, barely conscious, not entirely aware of her surroundings, only watching Sam, who was in a similar state. It was in one of those times she could open her eyes that she saw they were approaching a kind of tumultuous, transparent veil of energy which extended along the ocean and without a visible end towards the sky.

Lena knew she should have a concussion when the veil shone in multicolor lights when the raft touched it, and then the girl saw a beautiful, natural landscape with a series of islands and vegetation everywhere. Her eyes opened wide in wonder for a moment seeing this, and then they opened wide again when, at the distance, she saw what seemed like giant fins, the fins of sharks, really big sharks, getting closer to them. Lena tried to clear her mind, to focus, but it was difficult and she could feel how she started to submerge in darkness again. She tried to call for Sam, but the taller brunette didn’t answer, clearly unconscious. Lena closed her eyes but her other senses were still in alert, trying to listen, to feel something.

Suddenly, she felt a presence near them, and after some noise, she felt movement below her and air blowing over her face; then she felt a little bump and the raft stopped moving, she couldn’t feel the ocean waves anymore, instead, she felt definitely firm ground beneath the raft. Lena then felt a soft caress on her face and she opened her eyes just a little, lazily, watching in front of her at the most stunning woman she had ever seen, with soft blonde hair falling around her face, intense blue eyes that were looking at her directly, and golden skin lightly wet by the oceanic breeze, all this framed by the sun that shone behind her like a halo. She wasn’t sure if the woman was real or just her concussed mind imagining things.

“You’re safe now.” She heard the other woman say.

Lena just stared for a little longer before she lost consciousness again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Should I continue?
> 
> *Funny fact: The title is inspired by a phrase used in the Courting Ritual between amazons, an amazon has to tell something similar to the girl she wishes to court while also giving her a present and then wait for the other to accept or decline her advances. :)
> 
> *νεαρή means "young" for female, according to the greek dictionary XD.
> 
> Okay, that's all!


End file.
